Life
by HaruhiandHikaru
Summary: After finding out about mysterious killings close to Bella's home Sam and Dean decide to visit and figure out what's going on. Will Bella take Dean back after what he did? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people. I just want to say that I have adopted this story from Sexxi Bexxie xx and that this is in no way a plagiarism. Thank you and enjoy. Also, none of the characters are mine. This story is purely not real. **

**Chapter One**

**BPOV**

"Marry me Isabella?" I turn my head to see Edward on one knee asking me yet again to marry him even though I've rejected him over 10 times since I saved his sparkly-arse back in Itlay. I'm surprised Aro didn't recognise me. You see i'm a hunter of all things supernatural and we've seen Aro before but we left him alive to control the vamps, one less job for us anyway especially since these vamps are kinda hard to kill.

"Edward..." I whispered putting a sad expression on my face. And he said I can't act, HA! I've been acting to be a clumsy naive little girl since I moved in with Charlie, one of John's friends. It was either that or stay on the road and I couldn't do that. Not after what happened anyway.

"Please Bella?" He asked again trying to dazzle me but it never works...but he doesn't need to know that.

"No Edward. My answer hasn't changed since the last time you asked me. Besides you just got back I'm not going to marry you yet. You broke my heart and my trust. I'm not ready yet!" I spoke my tone raising with each word. He stared at me with a raised eyebrow waiting for me to calm down.

"Now can you take me home please before Charlie gets back, I don't want to be in anymore trouble with him." Even though it was only an act to keep up pretnses with everyone that he was my father. Charlie knows everything especially that Edward a vampire and Jake's a werewolf, that's why he hates him so much and to be honest I know that he's not what he seems like. Ever since he left I figured that out.

"Okay love" He whispered crouching down for me to jump on his back to take me back to the Volvo from the meadow. I jumped on and he took off running. I've loved speed since I started training but I hated training with Dean, because that lead to me finially letting him in and me getting my useless heart broken. Before I knew it we were back in the car and he was opening the door open for me.

"Are you okay? You've been awful quiet." He commented. I don't know how he can act as if everything is perfect.

"Just peachy." I said using the expression I picked up from Dean. That thought made me wince. I sat down and waited for him to start driving.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked again. Does he think I'm deaf?

"I told you I'm fine now take me home." I said feeling annoyed. He sighed and started the car. We drove in silence but I knew he was gonna talk soon. He always does. In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

"Why is it so hard to trust me?" He asked in a pained voice. "I know what I did really hurt y-"

"really hurt me? You broke my heart! I was catatonic and still would be if it weren't for Jake! I nearly killed myself countless times!" I screamed cutting him off. He turned to me and shut off the car.

"I know. Charlie's not home I'll make you food." He said getting out of the car to open my door but I opened it before he could get there and walked up the steps throwing to front door open as soon as I opened it. "Is Pasta alright?" He asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, whatever." I muttered knowing he could hear me. I sat down on the couch, turned the telly on to whatever channel it was on last and closed my eyes resting my head on the back of the couch.

"Hello Isabella." I heard an all to familiar voice say from beside me making me jump.

"Damn it Cas! What have I told you about doing that?" I said trying to calm my breathing. Edward hearing us walked into the living room.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Who are you?" Edward said staring at Cas. I wonder who would win in a fight...An angel of the lord...or a grade 1 vampire. I'd bet on Cas winning. The image made me chuckle causing Edward to look at me probably wondering if i'd lost my mind. I most probably did after being forced into hunting since I was 10.

"Go on Cas, do the same greeting you gave me, Sam and Dean when you first popped up." I said snickering. My accent was back now and I don't think I could've stopped if I tried. Cas turned toward Edward with a blank face.

"I am Castiel and I am an angel of the lord." He said causing Edward to look at him as if he were crazy.

"Bella who is this? and who's Sam and Dean?" Edward said still staring at Cas and moving closer as if thinking Cas would hurt me. The only time he hurt me was when he left that handprint on my arm matching Dean's.

"You heard him with your weird vamp powers! He said he's a fucking angel of the lord and his name's Castiel!" I said nearly full out laughing at the dumbstruck look on his face. He turned to me as if waiting for someone to jump up and say gotcha. The image of that made me fall off the couch laughing with Cas watching me with an amused smirk on his face he was used to me having laughing fits from when I was on the road with the boys.

"Are you okay love? You must be delusional I'm not a vampire." Edward said walking towards me. Cas turned to me to give a confused look. I knew the next thing out of his mouth wouldn't help how much I was laughing.

"Really...why do people lie I admitted I was an angel of the lord and he pretends to not be a vampire." He said in a confused voice causing me to laugh more at how naive he was.

"You really need to get laid Cas!" I said barely getting the words out between laughs.

"What does that mean? Dean said that to me before." He said in an even more confused tone causing me to look at him weirdly while trying to stop laughing.

"I'll explain later Cas why are you here anyway?" I asked sobering up from my laughing session. Who came up with the word sobering anyways?

"Well long story short Sam and Dean are on their way here to find out why so many people are going missing or dying in Seattle. They think it's vampires but the don't know it's grade 1 vampires like your 'boyfriend' here..." He started with Edward staring at him trying to figure out how he knew so much and how he can't read his mind. Ha! He's an angel I doubt anything would work on him. "Dean wouldn't be happy." He finished me wincing at the mention of Dean.

"Dean wouldn't be happy unless he had some whore that he was taking back to the hotel room." I muttered in a spiteful tone thinking of what happened before I left to liv with Charlie. Castiel looked at me with a sad expression knowing exactly what I was talking about.

"He regrets it Bella...you should have seen him when he found your bags gone and he realised he missed your birthday. He was torn apart but tries to hide it from me and Sam but it's not working." He said sadly

"He should've thought about that before he did that then shouldn't he. I finally let someone in since they went missing and I'm not talking about this anymore. Edward can you leave me and Cas have important things to talk about." He opoened his mouth about to interrupt but cut him off before he could start. "I'll be fine don't worry I'll explain to you and the whole family later, just go."

He looked at me for a few more moments the disappeared out the door.

"When will they be here?" I asked quietly turning to look at Cas.

"About 3 hours. They're heading straight here and Charlie knows they are coming, he's gone on a hunt and won't be back for a week."

"Well after I talk to them we'll go and talk to the Cullens and figure out what to do about Vikki and the army of newborns"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**BPOV**

While we were waiting for the boys Cas filled me in on a few things I'd missed with the boys, turns out Sam's visions are back and even worse than before and John went missing a couple of weeks ago.

"So, how exactly are you going out with a vampire?" Cas finially decided to ask me.

"He's cute. Not to mention he saved me from being crushed by a van even though he wanted my blood. I don't even know if I love him it's confusing." he stared at me waiting for me to finish. "Human-drinkers attacked me but he saved me from one and sucked the venom outta my blood, the second one was killed by the pack over in La-push and the third is after me. He left me in September after Jasper tried to take a snap at me on my birthday. He said he didn't love me then left me in the forest. Why can't I have a happy birthday for once? Why does no-on want me?" I asked knowing he had no answer for me. He pulled me into a hug while I tried not to cry.

"There are plenty of people who want you want you Bella and you know_ he_ does." I knew who he was talking about before he continued. "Dean made a mistake, he was dru-"

"That's no excuse! It was my birthday he missed the whole day and he didn't care to call or text when I left anyway so I know that's a lie." I cut him off. "I'm gonna order some pizza. " I said walking away to the kitchen grabbing a beer and the phone, dialing a pizza place.

"What have you told the vampires?" Cas asked leaning against the kitchen doorframe.

"I told them that Renee got married so I moved here to give them space. I acted as a clumsy naive girl and acted as a kid for once and it was nice to have someone to take care of me for a change you know. To take a break from hunting. I'm going to have to have to tell them everything though." I told him reaching up to grab the locket I kept around my neck since the boys gave it to me.

"Bella I'm not going to pretend to know how you feel because I don't, but huntings your destiny and no matter what you do you're gonna be a hunter in the end and no-one can stop it. I wish I could but I can't" He said in a pained whisper. I pulled back and looked at him with a sad smile.

"I know. You're a pretty good guy for an angel Cas. Like the brother I never had." I said and it was all true. He helpd me and him and Sam were the brothers I'd wished I had. What me and Dean were now I don't know. There was a knock at the door and I stood up grabbed the pizza from the delivery person and walked back to the kitchen already eating it. Cas looked at me strangely.

"What it's been a long day and I'm hungry! You can't blame a girl."

Me and Cas talked about random things and what's happened when there was a knock at the door. I stood up and opened the door to Sam and Dean.

"Hey Bells." Sam said pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Sam." He pulled back and I moved out of the way to let him in.

"Hey Bella," Dean said rubbing the back of his neck "It's been a while." He finished quietly.

"Yeah, it has. Come in." I said letting him in bofore shutting the door. I sat down in Charlie's chair while the boys sat on the couch next to Cas."So, what can I do for you boys?" I said leaning back in the chair.

"Well, we think that the recent killings are vampir-"

"Tell me something I don't know." I interrupted Sam. "It's the work of a fugly bitch called Vikki, she's a grade 1 vamp and she's makin' a newborn army to kill me. Kinda pathetic gong through all this work just to kill me dontcha think? I mean they only killed James and he didn't even lov-" I said looking at Cas before Dean interrupted.

"Wait what are you talking about? Why do you have a vamp after you? and who's James?" He said. I looked at him the shifted my gaze to the floor.

"I got myself in a shitload of trouble boys. I need to tell you what happened after I moved here." I said

"I've gotta go I'll meet up with you at the Cullens house later." Cas whispered before disappearing. The boys stared at me waiting for me to explain. I sighed and leaned forward reasting my elbows on my knees.

"After I moved here I gave High school a go seeing as I never properly graduated so everyone here thinks I'm 18. I acted like a damsel in distress, the clumsy girl who needs saving and it was nice to hav someone take care of me for a change. I found a family of 7 vamps living here -they're animal drinkers though- and the one thinks he's mated on me. Only because of the smell of my blood. We started going out and I met his family," Seeing Sam looking about to interrupt I quickly carried on "I kept my knife on me at all times though, I'm not stupid"

"Are you sure about that? Going out with a freaky vamp Bells?" Dean interrupted.

"I can fuckin' do whatever I want Dean, It's _MY_ life and I can live it however I want!" I shouted back

"You guys have time for the angry reunion later!" Sam said then looked at me waiting for me to finish.

"We were playing baseball when Alice, who's a seer, saw three human drinkers come in the feild. Long story short Alice and Jasper took me to Pheonix and James tricked me and bit me where Edward sucked the venom out. I came home and on my latest birthday I got a paper cut and asper took a snap at me. Edward left saying he didn't love me then Jake from La push phased into a wolf." The boys gave me weird looks at this. "I jumped off a cliff, Alice came after me and said Edward thinks I'm dead so we had to go to the Volterra to save him-"

"Whoa, wait! The same Volterra where the king vamps live?" Dean interrupted.

"No, it's the other Volterra where they sell pie." I said sarcastically. "Of corse it's that Volterra! Anyway he was going to kill himselfand me and Alice saved him. I'm surprised Aro didn't recognise me. Now Vikki's after me annd I'm sure she's working with YED . That's pretty much it. Any questions?" I asked knowing they wouldn't ask.

"Now I'm going over the Cullens to explain everything and If you want you can come. We're gonna have to train them how to take out demons, especially since they're gonna be able to get in the vamps' heads." I stood up and walked to the garage to get out my Blue Ducati motorbike after changing into a tight whit vest and black skinny jeans with my gold high heels. Before getting on the bike I strapped my knife onto my leg under my jeans and put my gun in to back of my jeans.**  
>(AN: this one .NewBikeCatalogue/2002/Ducati/Monster/M750_Blue_RHS_)**

"We'll just follow you Bells." Sam said getting in the car.

I drove off with Sam and Dean following close behind in the impala.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! It really has been a long time since I have adopted this story. My stories are currently with a friend who I lent to her to read so I am writing this chapter off the top of my head. I hope you like it!**

Life Chapter Three

As we arrived at the Cullen's house everything was quiet.

None of the lights in the big, glass house was on and none of the Cullens came out to meet us.

Why wouldn't they be here?

I had called them on the way here and had talked to Alice.

As Sam and Dean drove up behind me in the Impala, I swung off my bike.

They both got out of the car and walked up to stand on either side of me.

"Bells, aren't they supposed to meet us here? Did you call them to tell them that we were coming?" Sam asked me.

"Yes I did. I just talked to Alice fifteen minutes ago.

On the ride over I called her to let her know we were on our way and would be arriving soon." I said back to him.

Dean put me behind him and Sam took my back.

We slowly walked towards the house, Dean grabbed his gun, and I took out my knife.

"Why wouldn't they be here? I just talked to them?" I thought to myself.

This was really creeping me out.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and Castiel was standing in front of us.

Dean shouted in shock and Sam screamed like a little girl.

"Why are you screaming?" Cas asked them.

"Dammit! You can't keep doing that! One day I wont be able to stop myself rom pulling the trigger.

Then Bells would be mad at me." Dean exclaimed.

"The demon came and took them away." Cas said to us.

"Took who away?" I asked him.

"Your friends.

The Cullens I believe their 'family' name is." Cas responded.

"Which demon Cas.

There are a lot of them out there." Dean said.

"The one that took your mother away.

The same one that you are even now still hunting." Cas said.

My heart started to race and I got a feeling o something like dread in the pit o my stomach.

"Well, let's go check the house out.

We need to see if he let any clue as to where he took them." Sam told us.

I nodded and took the lead Sam, Dean, and Castiel following behind me into the house.

A scent hit my nose and it made me want to vomit.

"UGH! Sulfur!" I exclaimed.

"The demon was here all right.

It seems as if this house is filled with his disgusting scent." Castiel told us.

"Okay.

We need to go find him." I said to them.

I gave them all a look that said that if they argued with me, I would kick them somewhere where it would really hurt with my heels.

(Not their crotch. Their shins! Mind out of the gutter)

**Cliffy! Sorry, my hand is starting to really hurt.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bella, the boys and Castiel were standing inside the Cullen's house with Bella giving the other three a death glare that said they better take this job seriously and not half- ass it because they're vampires.

Bella loves them, but things aren't going to pick up right where they left off.

Too much had happened for them to be just peachy between everyone.

"Well! What are we all waiting for? Let's get this show on the road." Dean announced to them all.

"Yeah, yeah. Well what are _you_ waiting for? Get out of here and get your beast of a vehicle moving!" Bella stated.

She made her way out of the house and waited for them to follow before locking and closing the large front doors.

She turned to Castiel and looked at him for a minute; she then turned back around and headed to her bike as Sam and Dean get situated in the Impala.

Bella starts her bike and then pulls up beside the driver's side where Dean was and knocked on his window.

He looked at her and rolled it down.

"You aren't goin' ta yell at me anymore, are ya'? He asks her with a kicked puppy expression on his face.

"No. I just want to tell you to meet me back at my house and we can plan there." She responds.

"Ok Bella. Be careful!" Sam shouted after her.

All she gave him was a backward wave as she drove away.

Sam turned back and looked at Dean.

He just gave him a hard stare and then turned back to face ahead of them in order to completely ignore his idiot of a brother.

"What? What did I do to you?" Dean asked stupidly.

Sam just continued to ignore him and so he started his baby and carefully pulled out of the drive.

Dean put his favorite song on the radio and began to sing horribly off tune to it to fill the silence.

He didn't like fighting with Sammy, and he didn't like to be ignored by him when he doesn't even know why Sam was mad at him in the first place.

The whole ride to Charlie's house, Sam ignored him and Dean sang horribly.

Neither of them wanted to admit to the other what was going on.

"Tell me again why you did it man? Why'd you cheat on her? And why do it on her birthday of all days?" Sam finally asked him the question he'd wanted to ask since Bella had left them in the middle of the night.

Dean hesitated in answering for a moment and then told him the truth.

"I don't know Sam. I have no idea why I did it, but I really did forget her birthday." He said.

Just then they pulled up to the curb of Charlie's house and watched as Bella got off her motor bike.

Dean was watching Bellas' sweet little ass and Sam was shaking his head in shame for his idiot older brother.

Why couldn't his brother see that he'd hurt her bad enough that nothing he could do would _make _her forgive him?

Honestly, he just needs to give her time.

Dean can't rush things with her or she would pull away even more and that really wouldn't be good.

They both got out of the Impala and walked to the porch and waited behind Bella as she unlocked the door and walked in.

Bella lead them both to the front room and told them to sit anywhere and then looked at them both.

"Do you want a beer? Charlie keeps the fridge well stocked." She asked them.

Dean wanted one, but Sam declined.

Bella left them for a moment to get Deans beer and a bottled water for her and Sam and then walked back to the front room and sat in the seat beside Sam.

This time when Castiel flashed into the room, it was Dean who screamed like a little girl.

Sam and Bella just chuckled at him and once again Castiel looked at them confused. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

When everyone had calmed down and Dean had finally stopped screaming, they got to formulate a plan to save the Cullens and figure out which demon it was that took them.

"Okay. Now we need Sammy to do some research. What kind of demon would take a vampire, much less their whole coven and which one have we pissed off so much that it would want to take revenge?" Bella got started.

"Right. I'll get right on it. What else do you need me to do?" Sam asked.

Bella had to think for a long moment.

"Well… you could work with Castiel on locating this _thing_ because we do know that it's a Demon and that as an Angel of the Lord, he has senses that can help track a Demon down." Bella told him.

They both nodded and went to the kitchen to get to work.

Bella turned back to face Dean and opened her mouth to speak, but then thought better of it and waited for him to say something instead.

"So… What should _we_ do?" He asked her finally after a few tense moments of silence.

Bella wanted to yell and scream at him.

She wanted to find out why he did what he did, but then she thought that now was not the right time to be thinking about personal things like that, that was in the past and not on topic.

"We should map out a radius and possible places that it could go with a group of vampires _that large_ and keep them safely way from people being able to hear them." Bella said.

"Then what do we do?" Dean asked her.

"_Then_ we wait for morning, because the Demons powers will be weaker then, and we strike. We go in fighting and try to come out alive." Bella answered.

All she wanted was a normal life, but even in small town Forks there was no such thing as _normal_.

TiMe SkIp BeCaUsE i WaNt To

"Here, here and here are the most likely places that it could take them and all three are in the general area of were Cas felt the `aura` for it." Dean stated to the rest.

"Now we are planning to strike during the daytime when the Demon is at its weakest. We all want as little physical injury as possible, okay?" Bella said.

They all nodded and then when to get a good night's rest.

They had no idea that what they had in store for them was much more than they ever thought it could be.

They never could have guessed just what was waiting for them was much more than any of them could handle.

TiMe SkIp BeCaUsE i WaNt To

Bella was having yet another bad dream.

It started out as any other dream of hers that had Edward in it.

They were both happy and laughing together in the sun.

He was sparkling like a fucking pansy assed fairy and she was her natural bad-assed self.

There was nothing at all wrong with the situation of the dream.

She'd had it many times before, but this time something wrong was going on.

She couldn't figure it out at first because it started out being nearly unnoticeable, but then it grew bigger and bigger and she just couldn't not notice it any longer.

Edwards face was burning off.

The skin was melting away and the bones were being left bare and exposed.

Edward wasn't laughing anymore.

He was screaming.

Screaming in such agony, that it was hard to even restrain her-self from wrapping her hands over her ears just to _try_ blocking out the horrid sound.

Why was this happening!

_What_ was happening?

There was no fire anywhere that she could see.

And she knew that the sun didn't burn their kind of vampire.

So how was it happening?

She tried to force her-self to look away, but it wasn't working.

All of a sudden, SHE was BURNING!

She tried to pat it out.

She tried rolling around on the ground to snuff it out.

She even tried to jump in the lake that was suddenly just… there.

But nothing she did was stopping the flames from growing hotter and hotter.

Then, she was out of her body, and there she was in that place that was once happy and alive.

She could suddenly see everything, but at the same time, nothing at all.

She could see Edward too.

He was nothing but a burnt pile of bones on whatever surface they were laying on.

Then, very slowly, the pile that was Edward started to move.

It started to shift and grind.

And then the bones stood up and tried to walk towards her.

Not her that was her body, but her that she suddenly realized was her soul.

She realized, in that exact moment, that she was in fact dead, and that the skeleton was coming to suck her soul into itself in order to become whole again.

She screamed and begged for the bones that were once her love to stop.

She begged them not to do what they were on a mission to do, but they didn't stop.

They kept coming.

Closer and closer the bones got.

And then, they were _right there_ and she could feel the pain.

She screamed and writhed in the same agony that she had seen her love do before he had finally become the bones.

And finally, when the pain came to a crescendo, she woke up.

**Hey guys! Just wanted to say hi.**

**I know I just updated yesterday, but I just felt so, so, so excited to write more that I just couldn't help myself.**

**So, yeah.**

**There you have it. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I will have more chapters for you soon.**

**I am literally writing these off the top of my head, so this will be updated as the inspiration comes to me.**

**Thanks for the awesomeness of all my readers for this story and the others.**

**I love each and every one of you and the more good reviews I get, the more I have the inspiration that I need to write another chapter.**

**BTW! I have a new poll that should be up on my profile page. **

**It's for another of my stories and if you have read it or want to read it that is what the poll pertains to.**

**Little warning**: Zeros' Pureblood Vampire **IS A YAOI fanfic.**

**So if you don't like yaoi, I am totally not pressuring you into reading it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

When she jerked awake, she found that she was in a puddle of cold sweat in the middle of her bed.

The next thing that she noticed was the hot jolts of pain that was running up and down both of her arms and legs.

Bella quickly reached over to the bed side table and turned on the light so she could see in her pitch black room.

She looked at the clock on her wall across from her bed and found out that she had only been sleeping for _maybe_ four hours as it was three o'clock in the morning.

Bella decided that she wasn't going to be getting any more sleep after the nightmare that she just had, so got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower and clean the sweat off of her body.

She turned the water on and got it to the right temperature for her.

Bella got undressed out of her night-clothes and stepped under the spray all the while not once taking a glace in the bathroom mirror.

If she had, she would have seen not her own reflection, but the image of the one who had sent her that dream.

She washed as best she could and being under the spray of warm water helped to calm her down some.

When she was red and pruny, she exited the shower and dried off.

Bella knew that it was about the time that the others would be waking up and decided that she would make a hearty breakfast before they were to set out on their mission.

She went down the stairs to the kitchen and started to get all the things she would need.

Eggs, bacon and potatoes all scrambled together 30 minutes later and the guys were wandering into the dining room and sitting groggily down at the table.

"Eat up. We'll need the energy." Was her abrupt response to their confused stares?

They ate in silence to the sound of the silverware clicking on the plates.

When they were done, Sam cleaned off the table and they went over their plan of action.

An hour later they were out the door and on their way to what felt like their doom to Bella.

God only knows what was waiting for them at the end of the line.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. **

**I just wanted to get the show on the road for these guys and the next chapter will be action packed.**

**I am also sorry that it has taken me this long to update everything and I hope that at least most of you are still with me despite my long absence from updating.**

**See you on the next chapter!**


End file.
